Love Me, Please?
by Gianna Sparrow
Summary: Magic Man sends Marceline the Vampire Queen to a parallel universe: Aaa. But what will she do when she finds out ther only way to go back too Ooo is to make someone fall in love with her? Currently ON HIATUS. Really sorry about that -.-' Don't hate me.
1. Ladies-Man's Musk

**This is my first ever AVENTURE TIME fanfic, so please review!**

**And even though Fiolee is definitely my favourite pairing, I like Marcelee, too :3**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Marceline was on her way home through the forest, her umbrella held over her head, when Magic Man jumped out at her from behind a tree.

The Vampire Queen snarled, "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to offer you," he exclaims, "Marceline the Vampire Queen, a chance to visit a parallel universe!" Magic Man made some dramatic hand movements that just made Marceline give him a sort of '_WTF?'_look.

"And what's in it for me?" She asked, smirking to hide her curiosity.

He smiled suspiciously, and said, "How about a chance to visit a whole new world?"

Marceline wasn't buying it. "There is a catch, isn't there?"

Magic Man gave her a sneaky look. "There sure is!" He shouts. And with that, he grabbed his magic wand and then aimsit at her. '_Abracadabra_!'

Marceline didn't feel any different. Nothing looked any different either.

Magic Man had vanished.

Here one second.

Gone the next.

No magic poof. No firework explosion that you'd expect from him. Hejust vanished.

No.

This wasn't happening.

It just wasn't.

It couldn't be, right?

Right?

"Is this some kind of prank?"Marceline shouted to nobody,"This isn't funny,you know!"

No answer.

Silence. Only the occasional bird chirping.

"H-hello?!"

Again, no answer.

"HELLO!" Marceline screamed at the top of her lungs.

She was all alone. Maybe she was the last person left in all of Ooo.

Magic Man couldn't actually send her to a parallel universe, could he?

But how was she supposed to get back?

He wouldn't just leave her there, would he?

What would happen if she got stuck there?

_Forever_.

Too many questions. Just too many. And not enough answers.

Marceline wandered around for a bit until she floated just outside the cave her house was in.

She stood there for a bit, hesitant. Would it still be there? Or would her home have disappeared like the Magic Man?

She didn't want to find out, but she had to.

So, the Vampire Queen trudged on wearily until she was floating on her doorstep.

Marceline sighed in relief. It was still there. Still there; just like always. She turned the door knob and entered. But something was different. Something was very wrong.

It was the same as always. But it wasn't. It… It smelled different. Not like her home. Similar… But not really the same. More like a guy's place.

That was it. It smelled manlier.

But why?

And something else.

She'd thought it looked the same, but now she realised that it didn't. Again, similar, but different.

It was messier, too.

She floated into her bedroom. It was here that she saw the most

of dramatic changes.

There were clothes lying around; not her clothes. No, that was definitely not her shirt. And those were definitely not her dirty socks lying on the floor.

They smelled nothing like her dirty socks.

But what bothered her the most, even more than the messiness, or the smell, or even the clothes, was sitting on the end table beside her bed.

A bottle of deodorant; _Men's_ deodorant. Why in all of Ooo would she have a bottle of _Ladies-Man's Musk_ in _her_home?

It was wrong.

It was all wrong.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**Pwetty pweeeeaase?**


	2. Marshall Lee the Vampire King

**YAY, chapter 2 has been released! :D lol!**

**(btw, the pov's are all gonna be in 1st person now. I sort of mixed that up a bit by mistake in the last chapter...)**

**REVEIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

'It's a nice place, isn't it?' I said.

The girl spun around and gaped at me. The gape quickly turned into a snarl.

'What are you doing in my house?!' She shouts.

'Excuse me, _what_?'

She launched herself at me so fast that she loked like a blur. She floated so close to me that I could feel her breath on my face. She was hot. Definitely hot.

'You heard me, what are you doing in my house?!'

Now it was my turn to gape. In _her_ house? Pfft… As if!

'I'd like to ask the same thing!' I yell at her. But she doesn't seem to be listening. In fact, I think she may have been sniffing me.

'It… It smells like you. Why does my house smell like you?!'

She was seriously creeping me out.

'Okay, newsflash, sweet cheeks, this is _my_ house!'

'Now she just looked confused. She stopped ressing her face quite so close to mine.

'What're you talking about?'

'Oh no no no no no, now it'ws my turn to ask the questions, beautiful!' I leapt at her, knocking her to the floor. My knees pressed her legs down and my hands pinned down her flailing arms. She wasn't going anyware anytime soon.

'Now who the hell do you think you are, barging into _my_ house and claiming it's yours?!' I yelled.

'I am Marceline the Vampire Queen, and this is _**my**_ house!'

'_What_?' I looked at her as though she was completely insane. 'What the glob are you talking about?!'

'What do you mean _what the glob am I talking about_?'

'I mean that I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire _King_.'

* * *

**I think that I have finally mastered the art of the cliffhanger, peeps! :D WHOOHOO!**

**Sorry about the super-short chappie guys... :(**

**Review, Please? *bats eyelashes***


	3. Confusion

**Okay peeps, her's chappie 3! Sorry I took a while to update, I was busy with school and stuff ;)**

**ENJOY! :D lol**

'What?' I asked. I was no longer mad, just confused.

'I said, I'm _Marshall Lee the Vampire King_,' the guy repeated.

Then it hit me. **(**_**Figuratively speaking**_**, for the thick ones…)**

A parallel universe.

This guy was me. In guy form.

And this house wasn't mine. At least not in this universe. Well it was…-n't. This was confusing.

'Oh my Glob,' I breathed. Then again, 'Oh my Glob.'

The guy, Marshall Lee, me in guy form, got off of me. But I didn't stand up. Just lay there on the floor, staring at the ceiling, like it had just said it was from a parallel universe. Which it basically just had.

'F***,' I cursed.

I suddenly became aware that Marshall Lee was staring at me.

'Are you okay?' Marshall, her in guy form, whatever he was supposed to be called, asked.

This guy was me. Wow. I don't actually look that bad as a guy. Pretty okay, actually. Oh my Glob, I just realized that I've been checking myself out. Ew.

What was I supposed to do now? Poor my heart out to him? Why bother? If _I_ didn't know anything about how I could get back home, then how would Marshall Lee? He was me, after all.

Or would he? Glob, this was confusing.

Marshall, me as a guy – okay, I'm just gonna call him Marshall-Me. Anyway, Marshall-Me's voice brought me back from my day-dream… Or was it a nightmare?

'I asked if you were okay, sweet cheeks,' he said mockingly.

I get up from the floor. 'No.' I am surprised at how weak my voice sounds. 'No, I don't think I am.' I float away, not listening anymore. I pick up my umbrella. Funny, I don't remember having dropped it.

'Wait!' I hear him yell. It sounded like it was coming from a million miles away. But I'm already out the front door, and not paying attention.

Where will I go? Maybe I just find somewhere to sit and cry. Then what?

Finn and Jakes place. That was probably my best shot. But would they still be Finn and Jake? I wonder they'd be called now. Fifi and Jacky, perhaps? There weren't really any girls names that went with Finn and Jake, were there?

Finn as a girl. Now that would be something to see.

I noticed that I'd been laughing a little. The laugh seems so obscene compared to what just happened that I find myself laughing at the very fact that I'd been laughing.

Though I am unaware when it was that the laughter turned into bitter tears.

* * *

**REVIEW OR DIE! _**

**Pwetty pwease with a chewy on top?**


	4. Tears & Deadlines

I found a good place to curl up and cry: a big old willow tree, beside a lake. I would have stopped to admire it, the way the moonlight made it sparkle, if I wasn't sobbing uncontrollably.

There would always be time to enjoy it when I got back, I figured. But that just brought on a new wave of sobs.

'_If_, I get back,' I added unhelpfully.

My face was tear-streaked and my eyes were red and puffy from crying. I think it would suffice to say that this was _not_ a good look for me.

I'd never cried this hard before. Not even when my dad ate my fries.

My tear glands had just about dried up and I was dehydrated. I crawled over to the edge of the lake and took a long sip. I wondered if this water was actually safe to drink. It tasted okay.

I peered at my reflection in the water. I looked like death. I was so glad no one was there to see me like this.

_Come on_, I thought to myself. _What happened to Marceline the Vampire Queen, ultimate tough-chick? You're supposed to be menacing, not an emotional reck._

But I could feel the tears swelling again and I fought to hold them back.

'Get a hold of yourself!' I said out loud. And after a few more angry comments, I stopped crying. I still looked awful, though.

But I could feel the tears swelling again and I fought to hold them back. I slapped myself across the cheek. 'No more crying,' I said. 'You're done with that now.'

I began washing my face in the lake water. The water was cold and refreshing against my skin. It felt nice. Comforting.

I picked up my umbrella. The sun was going to rise soon. I was just about to leave, when Magic Man appeared in front of me.

I launched myself at him, intending to rip his throat out, but I fell through air, landing face first on the soft grass.

'Oh, Marceline, Marceline, Marceline. And here I was, think you were such a clever girl,' I hear his voice from behind me. I whipped my head around, but he wasn't there anymore; he was behind me again and had me in a chokehold.

'You see,' he said conversationally. 'If you irritated me, I could just decide to disappear any time I want, and then how would you know how to get back home?'

If my heart was still beating, it would have skipped a beat. 'How?' I pleaded in a small voice. It sounded desperate. Weak.

'You see,' He vanished again and was now leaning against the willow tree. 'It's all very simple, really. You just have to get someone to fall for you.' He smiled in a way that was altogether more like a shark grin.

'What?' I asked. I sounded pathetic.

'Make someone fall in love with you, then I'll let you go home to your universe.' He examined his nails, like he hadn't just said something completely insane.

'You're not serious,' I breathed.

'Oh, but I am.' He was floating in front of me now, lying on his side. 'You have one month.' Then he vanished.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D I WORKED _REALLY_ HARD ON IT!**


	5. Feelings & the Tree House

**Hi peeps! What up? :D lol**

**I have finally uploaded chapter 5, my lovies :3**

**Reader: **Thanks a lot, captain obvious!

**Me: **Hold your tongue, lower life form!

**Reader: **Y-yes, m'lady *bows*

**Me: **You should be grateful for your life, insolent being!

**Reader: **Ye-yes, m'lady. I-if it pleases you, you can have me be...beheaded *meep*

**Me:** Yes, yes, that _would_ be entertaining. Guards! OFF WITH HIS _HEAD_!

**Now let that be an example to all of you that you better give my nice reviews or you shall face the CONSEQUENCES!**

**Oh, and IMPORTANT: last chappie I said she has _three_ months. It was supposed to say _one month_. Sorry 'bout the typo ^_^ I've fixed it now.**

* * *

'Who was that girl?' I asked myself. She'd called herself _Marceline the Vampire Queen_. I'd never seen or heard of her before, and that in itself was strange – I knew practically everyone who was anyone in the land of Ooo. Or at least I thought I did.

Was she insane? What if was some sort of mental institution escapee? I didn't know of any asylums in Ooo, so that was pretty unlikely. But that didn't mean she wasn't crazy.

She was beautiful, though. The way her unbelievably long hair caressed her face, or how her eyelashes kissed her cheeks when she blinked. The way her features looked so perfect and delicate, those dark red lips – I caught myself halfway through the thought.

'_Stop it_,' I told myself stubbornly. 'You do _not_ like her.' But even as the words left my mouth I knew they weren't true.

I suddenly realized that I'd just punched a wall in frustration. I stared at my fist; it had gone straight through to the kitchen, leaving a mess of wood and plaster on the other side.

'Arrrgh!' I snarled as I pulled my fist out the wall. Why did she make me feel this way? She was just some chick.

Perhaps it was because she was like me, a vampire. I'd seen her bite marks when I had her pinned to the ground. Well, _glimpsed_ them, but there was no mistaking those marks.

I got a broom and a dust pan and started cleaning up the mess I'd made, trying to take my attention from the vampire girl to sweeping.

But even then, I couldn't help but wonder when I'd see her again.

* * *

It was about midday when I arrived at the tree house, my umbrella held over my head. I knocked on the door a couple of times, but no one was home. I waited outside for a while, but soon tired of it and let myself in through a window. Finn and Jake – in girl form – were probably out adventuring and wouldn't be back for a long time.

I paced through the tree house, not really sure what to do in the meantime. Eventually, I tired of that too and helped myself to some apples, sucking the red out of them.

Then I flopped down on the couch and waited. And waited. And waited a little bit more.

My eyes were glazed over and I'd just about nodded off when I heard someone at the door. Two someones, actually. They were talking about something. And laughing. Talking and laughing about something stupid.

A girl in a bunny hat who looked a whole load like Finn walked into the room. Next to her stood a multi-coloured cat. They both stopped talking when their eyes rested on me.

The girl grabbed pink crystal sword from seemingly nowhere and got into a fighting stance.

'Hi,' I said sheepishly.

Then she charged.

* * *

**Review, or shall meet the same fate as your fellow reader! XD lol**


	6. Fionna & Cake

**Hey, guys! :D I've got chapter 6 here for you- _"We can see that!" _WHO SAID THAT?! OFF WITH HIS HEAD! XD lol**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

I dodged her easily, flying up into the air until I'd reached the ceiling. They couldn't reach me from here. And the cat, who must have been Jake, didn't exactly seem very keen on coming at me with her stretch powers. I was safe. For now.

The girl, Finn, jumped up at me, her sword swinging wildly. But, luckily, she wasn't tall enough to reach anything other than my feet.

'Hey!? I yelled, as the girl's sword nearly chopped my big toe off. 'Stop that!'

To my surprise, she did. Finn-girl and Jake-cat just stared up at me strangely. Though that didn't last for long. Finn-girl jumped at me again, and I had to turn into a bat and fly to the other side of the room to avoid her killing my foot.

I turned back into vampire form. 'STOP THAT!' I bellowed at her. She cut it out for real this time.

'S-sorry,' she mumbled in terror.

'Oh my Glob!' Jake-cat shrieked. 'SHE'S A VAMPIRE!' She ran out the room, still shrieking.

'Glob, you'd think he'd learn…' I muttered.

'Who's he?' Finn-girl asked in awe. The expression on her face was priceless.

'_She_, I mean. You'd think _she_'d learn,' I say sadly. I can feel tears threatening to surface.

I floated down onto the couch and sort of just started up at the ceiling for a while. I'd almost forgotten the Finn-girl was there until I she spoke. 'Are you alright?' she asked.

I looked at her, really looked at her for the first time. It was unnerving. She was too much like Finn to seem normal. 'No,' I said eventually. I sighed and stared at the ceiling again.

After a while I realized that she wasn't there anymore. I could hear her and Jake-cat talking in hushed tones upstairs, but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

After what must have been ages, Finn-girl came back. Jake-cat was hiding behind her.

'I know what you're thinking,' I said. '"_Why the f*** is there a vampire in my living room?_"'

Finn-girl came straight out with it. 'Who the hell are you and what are you doing in our tree house?' Finn never had been one for small talk.

I laughed. 'This whole thing probably seems a little déjà vu to you guys, doesn't it?' No reply. I nod my head. 'The feeling is mutual.'

They were still waiting for an answer. 'The name's Marceline. Marceline the Vampire Queen.'

The two exchanged surprised looks.

'I'm Fionna,' the girl said. 'And this is Cake.' Thank Glob. Anything was better then calling them_ Finn-girl _and _Jake-cat_.

'Is this a prank?' Fionna asked suddenly.

'I hope so,' I said distantly. 'I really do hope so.'

* * *

**So that was chapter 6... I'm not really happy with it, 'cept for the ending :( Feel like I could've done better... Oh well, it was rushed, and I don't exactly have time to rewrite it so it'll have to do... *sigh* Anyway, I hope _you guys_ enjoyed it at least...**

**REVIEW! pwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaa aaaassse? *pouty emoticon***


	7. Covered-by-Nothing-but-a-Towel-ness

**I present you... *pause for effect* ... CHAPTER 7! It also happens to be my longest chapter yet! ^_^**

* * *

I sat at the breakfast table in the tree house with Fionna and Cake. They'd sort of just been gaping at me for a while. I suppose they had reason to; I had just told them that I was from a parallel universe – I'd just found out that this universe was called "Aaa" – and that I now had get some to fall in love with me in order to get back home.

'Whoa,' Fionna said. After a very long pause from the two of them, Cake added, 'Dude, we've gotta go on a manhunt.'

My head drooped forwards and I ran my fingers through my hair. I don't know why, but it had suddenly occurred to me: 'I need to take a shower,' I said quietly. I smelled bad, and there was no way I was going to make someone fall in love with me smelling like this. Fionna and Cake seemed to have come to that conclusion before me.

'We know,' Fionna said, looking a little grossed out. I only noticed then that both of them had been trying to breathe through their mouths. Embarrassing, to say the least.

The Fionna and Cake showed me to their bathroom – which really wasn't necessary, I had lived here once, after all – and I closed the door and stripped out of my clothes, discarding them into a dusty corner.

I stepped into the shower and turned the hot water on, adding a bit of cold. For the first time since arriving in Aaa, I smiled. I almost completely forgot about my situation and just stood there and enjoyed the water washing over me.

I washed my hair with Fionna's strawberry shampoo, not going near Cake's pet shampoo. The smell wafting off the shampoo was reminding me of how hungry I was.

I turned the tap off and stepped out the shower, wrapping myself up in a towel Fionna said I could keep.

I suddenly realised I had nothing to wear. My clothes _stank_ and there was no way in hell that I was going to borrow any of Fionna's clothes. She looked like a demented blue rabbit on a sugar rush **(no offence to Fionna fans)**.

I pulled the towel tighter around myself and went downstairs. Fionna and Cake were playing video games on Bee-Ma, as I had been expecting them to.

Cake looked at me, obviously noticing my covered-by-nothing-but-a-towel-ness.

'Girl, what're you wearing?'

'A towel,' I snapped at her. To be honest, I'd never really liked Jake that much, and Cake was even more overprotective of Fionna than Jake had been of Finn; not to mention a big wuss.

Fionna paused the video game and looked over to me. 'Dude, why're you wearing a towel?'

I rolled my eyes. 'Because I would rather go out with _**Ice King**_ before I dressed up as a demented blue bunny.'

Fionna and Cake gave me a funny look over the Ice King comment. Fionna got over the initial confusion first, then realised what I'd said.

'I do _not_ look like a demented blue bunny!' she retorted. Her face had turned a bright red colour.

I laughed. 'Whatever you say,' I said sarcastically. 'But seriously, what am I going to wear?' Fionna and Cake shrugged. 'Well I can't exactly go on a manhunt dressed in a towel!'

'Actually,' Cake said, snickering. 'I think guys would be all over you.'

I could feel myself blushing like an idiot, and I pulled the towel tighter around myself.

The two sisters started laughing at me, hugging their sides. 'G-guys!' I shouted. I blushed a deeper shade of red. 'Sh-shut up!'

'Don't worry, Marceline,' Cake said in between fits of laughter. 'We'll go to the mall and find you something to wear.'

'Thanks,' I said with grudging acceptance.

Fionna and Cake went shopping, so I was left at the treehouse be myself. It seemed like as every minute went by, the towel got more revealing. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Oh, and Kyla (should I call you that or would you prefer Klaudia?), the towel bit was inspired by "The Genius and the Delinquents" :D**

**Hey readers! Go read "The Genius and the Delinquents" by _kyla123_! It's AWESOME! And it's Marceleee!**

**No need to thank me kyla, your story deserves it! ;D (plus you're like my best reviewer...) *fist pump***

**Seriously guys, READ IT! :D**


	8. Strawberries & Vampires

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend that some of you may know as _kyla123_. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D (again, sorry I forgot...) I put a whole load of Marcelee in it for you, and made it officially the longest chapter that I will probable ever have time to write for this fanfic :) Hope it makes a nice birthday present!**

**And sorry I took so long to update ^_^ School and junk... anyway ENJOY!**

* * *

Fionna and Cake came home about two hours later, with what looked like at _least_ a dozen outfits.

I took a deep breath that threatened the integrity of my towel. 'Please tell me none of that is pink,' I muttered.

The two sisters giggled as I pulled the towel around myself tighter, an intense blush forming on my face.

'None of its pink,' Cake said. I sighed in relief.

'Thank glob.'

They handed me the shopping bags and I stormed off into the bathroom to change. I tipped all the shopping bags onto the floor.

'Whoa,' I said quietly. There was quite a lot more clothing here than I'd initially anticipated. They'd even bought me a few sets of undergarments. And how the f*** did they know my size? There were also quite a few date outfits here. Weird. I'm not a date kind of girl. You'd think they'd have picked that up from Marshall Lee.

I put on a pair of gray skinny jeans, a white tank top and a black leather jacket. I pulled on a pair of knee-high black leather boots with these cool little clasps on them, and after a short moment of contemplation, a grey beanie hat.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked cute. More than cute. I looked _hot_. I had to admit, Cake had good taste.

I picked up all the clothes I'd spilled onto the bathroom floor and stuffed them back into the shopping bags. I could always iron them later, I figured.

I left the bags in the bathroom and went downstairs. Fionna and Cake were waiting anxiously there for me. When Fionna saw me she started clapping, and I did a little twirl for them.

'You look hot, Marceline!' she said excitedly. I shuddered, imagining Finn saying that. _You look hot, Marceline!_ *shudder* **(I hate Finnceline! They're good as just friends.)**

'Is something wrong?' Cake asked.

'Nothing really. Just imagining Finn saying that.' I shuddered again.

'That's me as a guy, right?' Fionna asked.

'Yeah. I think Finn used to have a little crush on me, which is pretty creepy, since I'm like nine hundred and eighty-six years older than him.

Fionna blushed darker. 'I did _not_ like Marshall Lee!'

I smirked. 'You keep telling yourself that.'

While Fionna struggled to regain her composure, I turned to Cake. 'What are we going to do now?'

Cake smiled that creepy smile of hers. 'We're gonna go find you some _man candy_!'

'And where exactly can we "find me some man candy"?'

'I was thinking the Grocery Kingdom… Mainly because we're out of milk, but all guys have to shop, right?' she said, shrugging.

'I guess so.'

Then Fionna suddenly asked, 'What time is it?'

'GROCERY TIME!' the two sisters said in unison, high-5ing.

**_Later..._**

Cake had been right. There were guys in the Grocery Kingdom. Lots of them. But that was also a problem: where to start first? There were guys of every shape and size – tall, short, fat, thin, pale, dark, muscly, blue eyes, brown eyes, green eyes, blonde hair, black hair, brown hair, red hair – the list went on forever.

I decided that I'd go to the fruit stand and wait for them to come to me or something. I had my trusty umbrella with me, shielding me from the sun, so I was alright.

I got a basket and started filling it with red fruit like strawberries, plums, apples and red grapes. I moved to pick up a box of strawberries – my favourite food – when a pale hand did the same. It landed up clasped around my hand while I held the box. My eyes continued up from the hand to a fit male body in a plaid shirt, to a neck with two bite marks, and finally to a handsome pale face with messy black hair and red eyes.

My eyes widened as I realised who it was, and I snatched my hand back, dropping the box.

**Marshall's POV:**

I stared at her, my eyes wide. And it wasn't just because of her strawberry shampoo; it was because she looked so perfect. Everything about her, from the way her hair fell down her shoulders, to the way her eyes sparkled.

'You again,' I breathed.

She looked down at the ground in effort to hide the deep blush creeping across her face, but I still saw it. 'I'm sorry,' she said, almost inaudibly.

'D-don't be,' I said. I felt so silly, swooning over her like this. I had a reputation to keep up. 'I-I mean… Um… What were you… I…' I decided to come straight out with it. 'Are you insane?' I flinched while saying that, already regretting it. The blood was rushing to my cheeks and I felt like the biggest idiot in Aaa.

She looked up at me, still blushing madly. 'No. I don't think so.' Then she added, 'I hope not.' A huge wave of relief swept over me. I don't think I was quite ready to like a crazy girl. Wait what? I didn't like her… I just… Well I guess I sort of did… Sort of. I'd just realised that I'd been gazing into her eyes dreamily.

'G-good. Because, I mean… I didn't actually think you crazy or anything...' I lied. I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my neck. Her eyes were so beautiful.

If it were possible, the girl – Marceline, she called herself – looked even more embarrassed. 'Th-that whole thing that happened, back at your house…' She looked around desperately. 'I um… I've been suffering from a bit of amnesia recently, to tell the truth, and I, uh, may have gotten a little confused…' she said unconvincingly. I didn't believe a word of it, but it would have to do for now. Her hair smelled wonderful.

'O-okay then.' I said. Suddenly Fionna was standing next to her.

'Hey Marceline!' she said excitedly. She winked at Marceline, jerking her head towards me. 'Have you, uh, gotten better acquainted with Marshall Lee?'

Marceline blushed madly again. 'What? No!' she whispered to Fionna, but I still heard it.

'You two know each other?' I asked.

'Yeah!' Fionna said. 'We're friends.'

'That's nice.' Strange. Fionna had never talked about Marceline before.

Marceline turned to go, then thought better of it and turned back. 'I, uh, I'll see you again some time.'

'Y-yeah. Looking forward to it.' I said nervously. I had butterflies in my stomach, and my heart was beating at twice its normal rate. Then Marceline left, dragging Fionna along with her. She was saying something angrily to Fionna, but they were out of earshot. I stared at her until she was lost in the crowd of people.

And to be honest, I really was looking forward to it.

* * *

**Sorry if Marshall seems a little OOC, it's just the way I picture him. Like he's totally the scary vampire around everyone, but when it comes to Marceline he's all lovestruck :3 probably because no one's ever made him feel that way before... anyway GO MARCELEE! :D**

**Please R&R guys! It means a lot to me!**


	9. Roads Untraveled

**Hey guys :3 i've finally got chapter 9 up :) sorry i took so long... i haven't really been feeling like writing recently *yawn* school is EXHAUSTING. I can barely keep my eyes open on the bus-ride home everyday... *yawn* i'm mainly just forcing myself to write this for the readers, so i'm going to make this dedicated to them :) you know who you are, but just in case you got amnesia or something, to: _kyla123_, _andre01_, _xGiaVannaSx_, _MrsGrintLikesGuysWhoEatCarro ts_, _teenagegirl14_, _Lady of Black Millennium_, _hinatawolf_, _B The Shadow Ninja Samurai_, _FeatherClanLova_, _jackbnimble_, _OffBeatSerendipity_, _lilywhitlockhaletheblackrose _, _Midnightxtal_,_ xLastOneStandingx_, _Nobody2012_, _KawaiiNyaa_,_ Moonlit Ice_, _Kiri-Kay_, _SakuraSocoro_, _Breeches_, _iamsuperhero2_, _princessanime29_, _cookiemonster5_, _dickory5_, _Chocochip-chan_, _KoalaBear95_, and _Proud2beMexican._**

**Also, to all those anonymous reveiwers out there: i wish you'd bother to log in or get a profile :/ ... pretty much half of my reviewers are anonymous, which is really starting to piss me off... plus, the anonymous reviewers were NOT mentioned under the list of readers, so if you wish to be mentioned, or if you're nice enough to me get a chapter dedicated to you, stop being such a lazy-ass and log in for a change, or get a profile and junk. Trust me, dear non-fanfiction-junkies, it's worth it :)**

**Anyway, thanks to all of you readers (logged in or not, you guys make my day ^_^) for an awesome 42 reviews.**

**Oh, and I've been meaning to do this for a while now: DISCLAIMER: Why dafaq would i be writing a fanfic for AT if i owned the show? And if i did indeed own the show, don't you think i would have given Marshall Lee more than 3 seconds of screen time? :/**

* * *

We slipped into the crowd, and when I was sure we were out of sight, I rounded a corner and turned to Fionna. 'What the f*** was that?!' I yelled at her. Several people around us started staring. I ignored them.

Fionna took a step back cautiously. 'Jeez, I didn't think you like Marshall Lee enough to get so worked up over a stupid little comment,' she sneered. If I were an anime character, I would have had a vein pulsing on my temple.

'I do _not_ like him!' I cried. Fionna smirked.

'Oh really? Then what was all that intense blushing I spied on before I saved you from total embarrassment?' I grinded my teeth. I should really stop doing that. My dentist only has so much patience.

'I... SHUT UP!' Quite a bit more than a few people were staring now. I turned to them. 'What the hell are you looking at?' I snarled at them. They didn't stick around long after that. I turned back to Fionna. I walked off into a dark alleyway and closed my umbrella. 'Do you have anything to actually say, or did you just drag me away from a nice conversation for nothing?' I asked, glaring daggers at her.

'Actually, I do,' she said. 'I found out that there's going to be ball in the Candy Kingdom, hosted by Prince Gumball. It's the perfect place for you to find a man, don't you think?'

I frowned. 'I'm sorry, Prince _Who_?'

'Gumball.'

'Gumbutt? That's a stupid name,' I sneered. Fionna rolled her eyes.

'Prince _Gumball_, dumbass...'

'It's still a stupid name,' I smirked. 'So, is he like, Princess Bubblegum in guy form?'

Now it was Fionna turn to frown. '_Princess Bubblegum_? Now _that's_ a stupid name.'

'I agree!' I laughed and put my arm around her shoulders. 'You know, you're not so bad, Fionna. All you really need is to stop hanging out with that big wuss, Cake, and you'd be pretty cool.'

Fionna gaped at me. '_What_? She's my sister, Marceline! How could you say something like that?'

I laughed evilly, and floated up into the air, sitting crossed legged right in front of Fionna's face. 'Just think about it.' I took a big juicy apple from my basket and bit into it, sucking the red out. I threw the now white colourless apple at Fionna and she caught it. Fionna threw it into a trash can.

'I don't see your point...' Fionna said angrily. Though she still looked a little hurt over the Cake comment.

I sighed and started floating around her head. 'Whoever said you were supposed to?' I floated down to the ground until I hovered over it in a standing position behind Fionna. She spun around, her fists balled up and her face flushed.

'Whatever, Marceline. I don't have to listen to this crap.' She stormed off, leaving me floating in a scary looking alley by myself. I only realise now that saying that about Cake was a mistake. But even if it was a mistake, it was a necessary one, and I wouldn't regret it later.

I leaned against the alley wall and closed my eyes. I started singing quietly to myself.

_Weep not for roads untraveled  
Weep not for paths left alone  
'Cause beyond every bend  
I__s a long blinding end  
It's the worst kind of pain I've known_

I felt a huge pang in my chest when I say this. It reminded me so much of Ash. I kept telling myself I had to move on, but the pain was still there as fresh as if it had happened yesterday. I felt tears threatening form at the corners of my eyes, and suddenly became aware that there was someone standing next to me. I didn't look up at them, and to be honest I didn't really care. I continued singing, but the person sang with me, in a soft, deep voice that I somehow found familiar.

_Give up you heart left broken  
__And let that mistake pass on  
'Cause the love that you lost  
Wasn't worth what it cost  
And in time you'll be glad it's gone_

I looked up now and if my heart was still beating, it would have leapt in my chest. It was Marshall Lee, and he sang wonderfully. His words were like velvet. I stopped singing even though the song wasn't over. He did too.

'That's a sad song,' Marshall said. I looked down, my cheeks flushing . 'Who're you singing about?' he asked.

'I'm not singing about anyone,' I said stubbornly.

'Sure you're not,' I said annoyingly.

'Fine,' I muttered. 'It's... It's no one, really. Just some asshole ex-boyfriend.'

Marshall smiled sadly. 'Must have been an idiot to leave a beautiful girl like you.'

I blushed darker and I found myself staring into those soft crimson eyes of his. 'You... You think I'm beautiful?'

Marshall looked away, embarrassment plastered to his face. 'Of course,' he said, a deep blush forming on his cheeks, too.

'Th-thanks...' I mumbled. 'He was an idiot,' I added. 'And he didn't leave me, I left him.'

'Smart move. I had a girl like that once. Leaving her was possibly the best thing I ever did.' The girl must have been the female version of Ash. I almost felt sorry for Marshall at that moment.

'What are you doing here?' I couldn't help it; it just burst out.

'You left your strawberries,' he said kindly, handing me the box I'd dropped earlier.

'Oh, thanks. I'd forgotten about them.' I put the box into my basket with the rest of my red food. 'Sorry about the way we met, again.' I tapped the side of my head. 'Amnesia and all.'

Marshall gave me a lopsided smile. 'For someone with amnesia, you've sure got a lot of sad memories.' I couldn't help but noticed how cute he looked when he smiled.

I returned the lopsided smile. 'Shut up.' I gave him a playful shove. I held the box of strawberries out to him. 'Care for a strawberry?'

'Yes ma'am,' he said cheerily, taking one and biting into it. He sucked the red out of it and threw it into the trash can. I sank into a sitting position on the alley floor. Marshall did the same. I blushed at how close together we were sitting, and I could tell Marshall had noticed as well.

He pointed at out touching bodies. 'Should I...?'

'No,' I said, blushing again. 'It's fine.' Marshall was blushing too, but he didn't seem to mind.

By the time we finished off the box of strawberries together, it had already gotten dark and the stars were starting to come out. To tell the truth, I was enjoying this immensely. Marshall started staring up at the sky through the gap between the two buildings that formed the alley. 'Hey Marceline, look.' He said, pointing at the sky. 'Shooting star. Make a wish.' He smiled, and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

I stared up at the shooting star. 'I wish...' But I didn't know what to wish for. Yesterday, I would have wished to go home in a heartbeat. But now... I looked over at Marshall. If I could get a guy to fall for me, which I'm sure I could if I tried, I could go home. But right now, that wasn't what I was thinking about. Right now, all I wanted was to stay like this next to Marshall forever. 'I wish this moment would never end.'

Marshall seemed taken aback by this. 'I...' he tried to say something but it didn't come out. He leaned in. If my heart had been beating it would have racing. We were so close that I could feel his breath on my face. It smelled like strawberries. I leaned in as well, and our lips were about to touch when...

**Marshall's POV:**

I turned away, and glared at the ground. 'I'm sorry,' I said quietly. I can't believe I just did that. I was about to kiss her, actually _kiss_ her, and I turned away. I felt like beating myself up. Giving myself a big shiner. I deserved it. _'_Great, Marshall. You blew it,' I muttered, not loud enough for Marceline to hear, though.

'What's wrong?' she asked gently. She probably thinks I'm a jerk now. I looked up at her, the girl of my dreams, looking so beautiful in the moonlight.

'Nothing,' I said, staring at those beautiful red lips. I could have _kissed_ those lips, those perfect lips, but I didn't. Why? I have no idea. 'You're gorgeous. Did you know that?'

She was blushing so much that it looked like the blood might explode from her cheeks. She looked cute when she blushed. 'I didn't,' she said.

'Well you are,' I said. I sounded completely lovestruck. I turned away and started glaring at the ground again. 'You must think I'm a fool.'

'That's not true,' she said, smiling. 'I think you're sweet.'

I laughed. 'Sweet?' This was so funny to me, it brought tears to my eyes. '_Sweet?_' I was hugging my sides now, laughing uncontrollably.

'What? What's so funny?' she asked.

'Nothing!' I said in between fits of laughter. I stopped giggling enough to answer her properly. 'It's just... no one's ever called me sweet before. I mean... I've been called scary and mean and even "ohmyglobVAMPIRE!" but not _sweet_. Never sweet. Not even by my mom.'

She stared at me, like she understood perfectly. 'I also think you're charming.' She added, grinning. 'And funny.'

'Really?' I asked, sporting a winning smile. I don't know why, but I wrapped my arms around her, holding her to my chest. She didn't protest, so we stayed that way.

'Really. And I think you're handsome.' She wriggled in closer to me, until she was lying on my lap, half-facing my chest. 'And you smell nice,' she said softly.

'Thanks, Marceline.' But she didn't hear, for she had already fallen asleep in my arms.

* * *

**WHOOP! MARCELEE LOVE, GUYS! :D this chapter would have a WAY better birthday prezzie for kyla, now that i think about it... :DDD**

**The song was "Roads Untraveled" by Linkin Park.**

**Okay, I know I said last chapter was the probably going to be the longest ever? Well I believe I lied, 'cause this is WAY longer! I reached 2,000 words people! YEEEEEESSS! I'm so happy I could die! :DDD**

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU, THEN EAT YOUR FRIES! I'M SERIOUS! ;)**


	10. Abs & Kissing

**Hey guys! :D i got this chappie up earlier (by one day) than usual this time and it will probably be a long one; we'll see! :D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Fionna's**** POV:**

I peered around the corner into the alleyway. Marshall Lee and Marceline were sitting together, saying I couldn't make out. I was still mad at Marceline for saying that stuff about Cake, but I still felt happy for her. Marshall was a nice guy underneath his scary outer shell.

Marceline said something and Marshall looked a little shocked. Then he did something I'd never expected him of all people to do: he lent in to kiss her. She did the same. Their lips were about to interlock when Marshall pulled away. I have honestly never seen so much blushing in my entire existence.

They started talking again. There was a was a lot mumbling. Marshall began laughing. I felt bad spying on them. It was wrong. But I was to in to it to stop now.

Marshall wrapped his arms around Marceline and she snuggled up to him. He whispered something to her but she had fallen asleep. I turned away from the alley and snuck off. This wasn't cool anymore; what they did together was their business, not mine.

**Marceline's**** POV:**

I awoke floating over a very familiar looking bed **(remember how she slept in "Marceline's Closet"?)**, with two strong arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace. Marshall's head was resting over mine, so all I could basically see was his bare chest and stomach. And - Oh. My. Glob - Marshall's bare _abs_. They were like... enough to make a girl drool.

'Hey,' Marshall whispered. He took his head from its resting position over mine and I saw his face for the first time. His hair was all messed up and he look really cute. He took a lock of my hair and twirled it around his finger.

'Hey,' I whispered back. He smiled softly and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

'You sleep well?' he asked.

'Like a log.' But I wasn't really concentrating; I was focused on those amazing abs. I started tracing them with my index finger, barely aware that Marshall was still twirling my hair around.

'Like what you see?' Marshall asked, smirking. I blushed and snatched my hand back. Was he always this cocky? He took my hand and laid it back on his stomach. 'Don't stop.'

I giggled, and started tracing again. 'Your abs are like... wow.' He smiled that dazzling smile of his, and I felt dizzy. 'I just mean... whoa.' I was blushing madly now.

'You're cute when you blush,' he said. He pinched my cheek, like an annoying aunt might do. I laughed.

'You're annoying,' I grumbled, still laughing a bit.

Marshall faked being hurt. 'I thought I was sweet!' I shoved him playfully.

'Forget I said that.' He chuckled. Then he stopped and stared into my eyes. I stared back into his deep crimson ones, lost in them.

'I really want to kiss you right now,' Marshall said softly. I stared at his lips. I did too.

'Then why don't you?' I asked. I must have been blushing like an idiot. Marshall was, too. He closed the distance - which wasn't really that big at all - between us in an instant and he cupped my head in both hands, bringing his lips crashing into mine. They tasted like strawberries. He pulled away and I stared at him, lost in those crimson eyes again. 'You're a good kisser,' I breathed. Marshall kissed me again, this time more passionately. It was possibly the most perfect kiss I've ever had.

'I am?' he asked smugly.

'Yeah.' I kissed him this time, but I doubt it was anywhere near as good as his kisses.

'You're none too shabby, yourself.' He grinned that cocky grin of his - a grin that to this day irritates me, but I still somehow find extremely sexy. I grabbed his messy hair and slammed his lips into mine, working them against his. The kiss was full of lust, and I had the sudden urge to stick my tongue in his mouth. **(Someone please stop me!? D:) **I pulled apart and smirked at him, and he stared at me, his eyes wide.

'How about that?' I asked.

'Whoa,' was all he could manage.

I imitated his cocky grin. 'So on a scale of one to ten, how was _my_ kiss?' I asked smugly.

He grinned back. 'Eleven.' I smiled hugely at this.

Marshall got up from his floating position over the bed and flew to his closet, which was identical to mine back home. He picked out a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. 'Mind looking away?' he asked me. I rolled over in mid-air until he said I could look again. I frowned. He was fully clothed now and I could no longer see his amazing bod.

'What?' he asked, genuinely puzzled. I smiled.

'But I was enjoying those rock-hard abs of yours,' I said, sighing theatrically.

Marshall laughed at my expression, floating up to me. 'Well maybe you can enjoy them some other time.' He wriggled his eyebrows at me, that cocky grin surfacing again.

'Marshall!' I yelled. I punched his arm playfully.

He lifted his shirt to show me is abs. 'You know you want these.'

'Shut up,' I said, rolling my eyes. Men will never change. He laughed and kissed my forehead gently.

'What do you want to do today?' he asked.

I thought for a second. 'Want to jam together?'

He smiled at this, showing off his fangs. 'I'd love to.'

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the marcelee overdose! :D I had origanally planned to have it up by Wednesday, but then I got writers-block on the next POV part of this, and it took me like three days to write this one really sucky paragraph and I wasn't going anywhere with it. Originally they were supposed to scare the shit out of Cake, and that was going to be part of this chapter, but it , I cut it and left you with an all-marcelee-chapter :D so now they're just gonna play axe-base (which I already had planned out for some time in the plot-line, I just didn't know when) and I think it will be WAY cooler than Cake sreaming at them for being jerks :)**

**Anyway... REVIEW _PLEASE_! I refuse to write the next chapter if I don't get at least six reviews! I'm serious! ( I don't lie about stuff like this. _SIX_ reviews or no more marcelee goodness!**


	11. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

**Hey, guys! :D Turns out I got this chappie up WAY earlier than I thought I would :DDD mainly because I barely had to write anything, just copy&paste lyrics *embarrassed smile* Yes, I'm lazy as hell, I know, but I've had a lot of tests to study for :( I had one today called a TAC (Teste de Aferição dos Conhecimentos. Yeah, I didn't expect you to know what that meant *cheeky grin*)**

**Anyway, READ TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT!**

**Tip:**** Try loading these songs on YouTube and listening to them while you read. It makes it _way_ cooler. The video I recommend is called "A Thousand Years Part 2-[Christina Perry Ft. Steve Kazee] Lyrics On Screen & Description" by _Jhovana5_ (just copy&paste it) And you have to listen to a version featuring Steve Kazee or the first three lines will be missing :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Adventure Time (duh) or A Thousand Years _(_bigger duh).**

* * *

Normal = Well... normal, I guess

_Italics = Marceline singing _and/or what italics usually means

Underlined = Marshall Lee singing

_Italics/Underlined = Marceline & Marshall Lee singing_

**Bold = Me**

* * *

**Marceline's POV:**

Marshall lent me a spare guitar he kept for if something happened to his axe-base - I know this because I have one back home just like his - and we jammed together for a while. Turned out he could play just as good as I could - if not, better - and knew just about every song I did. I still couldn't get over the fact that I'd kissed him **(I can't either! :DDD)** and that he'd kissed back. I was so overjoyed that I must have been smiling like an idiot. Marshall was obviously just as love-struck as I was.

'So, what do want to play next?' he asked me. I thought for a few seconds, then came up with something.

'Hows about we just make one up?' I asked. He smiled, and my knees felt weak.

He pecked me on the lips gently, and I felt dizzy. 'Sounds like fun.' We may have kissed earlier, but I still felt nervous around him. He made my dead heart feel like it was beating again. Really beating.

'The day we ment  
Frozen I held my breath,' Marshall sang.  
'Right from the start I knew that I'd found a home for my-'  
_'Heart beats fast,'_ I finished.  
'Colors and promises,' Marshall added.  
_'How to be brave,_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?'_ I continued. And honestly, how could I? I was so afraid of getting hurt again, that I was too scared to let anyone close enough to do so.  
_'But watching you stand alone._  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.' _But, when I looked at Marshall, I didn't feel afraid anymore. I felt alive. I felt like maybe I could love again. Was this Magic Man's purpose all along?

'One step closer,'

_'I have died everyday waiting for you.'_  
'Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years,'  
_'I'll love you for a thousand more.' _I feel like I've waited my entire life, all one thousand years of it, for someone like Marshall to sweep me off my feet. And now that he's here... I don't know anymore.

'Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me.'  
_'Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this'_

_'One step__ closer,'_ we sang that line together.

'I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you-'  
_'For a thousand years,'_  
'I'll love you for a thousand more.'

_'And all along I believed I would find you,'  
_'Time has brought your heart to me,'  
_'I have loved you for a thousand__ years_  
_I'll__ love you for a thousand more.'_

_'One step closer,'_

_'I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more'_

'And all along I believed I would find you,  
Time has brought your heart to me,  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
_I'll love you for a thousand more.'_

We finished the song and it was like the time froze. Marshall took a step closer to me and pulled my chin toward his lips. He kissed me. And it wasn't like before. It wasn't a competition. It was just a simple kiss. Simple, but perfect in every way imaginable. Part of me wished time really would freeze. Then I could stay like this with Marshall forever.

We pulled apart and I stared into his eyes, content to stare into them for eternity. Abruptly, I broke off the stare and hugged him. He held me tight to him. We stayed like that for what felt like an age, then Marshall whispered to me, 'Don't ever leave me.'

And then my world shattered.

Leave? But... but I _had_ to. There was my home... and Finn and Jake... and... and... And? And _what_, exactly? What _did_ I have back home? What was I so worked up over? A shit dad who couldn't care less about me? Ice King? I had nothing to go back there for. But here... I had Marshall. And if I had him, then... I guess that was good enough for me. Who cares if I was leaving behind Finn and Jake? I had Fionna and Cake now. It was still them, just... a different version of them.

_A different version isn't the same thing as the real Finn and Jake_, a voice told me.

_Shut up_, I told it. Marshall was enough. Marshall was enough for me. If I could have someone who actually understood me, someone like me, someone I didn't have to pretend to be someone I'm not around... Well, that wasn't really true, was it? I did have to pretend to be someone else. And not the way I had to with people back home. I had to pretend to be a completely different person. Because I knew that if Marshall found out that I was him, he may not love me.

'Something wrong?' Marshall asked, breaking my train on thought. I pulled away from the embrace and put on what I thought was a convincing smile. _Pretending_, the voice said. I ignored it.

'Nothing.' I pecked him on the lips, liked he'd done to me earlier. 'Nothing at all.'

**_Later..._**

I spent another hour or so with him, but then I lied and said I really needed to get back to Fionna and Cake before they started to worry. Which wasn't really a lie, but more of a half-truth. I did have to get back to them, but that wasn't the real reason I was so anxious to leave.

A thought had been tugging at the back of mind, that annoying voice backing it up with snarky comments. If Magic Man hadn't sent be back home yet, then that meant that Marshall didn't love me. That we'd just sang that song together and he hadn't meant a word of it.

And then there was still something else. If Marshall did indeed fall for me, then Magic Man would force me to go home. Which meant I'd never see Marshall again. So what was I going to do about that? Make sure he never fell in love with me? I don't think I could stand that.

I was heading back to the tree house through the forest when a voice stopped me in my tracks. It sounded like it was coming from everywhere. Above, below me, to my left, to my right, from all directions. A faint, evil whisper.

'Hello_, Marceline._'

**btw, I have gone back and spell checked this now. Sorry 'bout that, Kira-Kay ^_^**

**So that was chapter 11! :) Glad that's over. And in my defence, even though it was jam-packed with so much fluff that it was overflowing, it _wasn't_ a pop song (please don't kill me Kyla D:). And yes, I know it was in Twilight, the most vampire insulting movie saga of all time (someone please explain WHY they sparkle?!) I've never even SEEN the Part 2. I actually first heard "A Thousand Years" while reading "It's Marcelee Time" by _KawaiiNyaa_. So all you haters, BACK OFF. I used it because it fitted my fanfic so well. And I was originally going to use these two Three Days Grace songs that couldn't be more irrelevant to the story. At least this one goes really well with a later scene I'm going to use (no spoilers).**

**Oh, and: _CLIFFHANGER ALERT!_**

**Please review?! *puppy-eyes***


	12. Author's Note - Subject: HIATUS

Okay, _PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS_, but I am putting this fanfic **ON HIATUS** -.-' I am so sorry about this, it's just that... okay, in all honesty I don't know what it's about. I just seem to have lost the will to write this :'(

And, all other people who have fanfics of their own, please don't kill me for this, but I just don't have _time_ to write this anymore. It doesn't fit into my schedule _at all_. When I was writing this, it mucked up my life entirely. My grades went to the pits, it took up all my computer time (unlikely all you writers out there who _have_ time to write their fanfics, my folks only let me on my laptop every day for _ONE HOUR_. Can you see how that wouldn't work?), and it stressed me out completely when I didn't get to update on yime.

I think what I've got to do with my next fanfic is write all of it first in my own time, at my own pace, without feeling pressured to update on time, then release the whole thing as a completed work. That would suit me just fine, I think.

Sorry about drawling on about that, I just felt that I needed to justify why I'm dropping this fanfic. Well, I'm not really _dropping_ it - I may come back to it in the future - but for now, it's **ON HIATUS**. And knowing me, when I say I'm gonna come back to something, I'm just saying that not to hurt the readers' feelings. I'm probably not going to finish this. Ever. Sorry about that.


End file.
